


Just a Normal Kiss

by Maddie_Reads



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Penny needs to learn how to knock, Scones, Simon and Baz kissing, fluffy ish..?, okay imma stop now lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Reads/pseuds/Maddie_Reads
Summary: This is such a simple fic, literally just Baz and Simon kiss, and yeah, Penny needs to learn how to knock.Oh, and scones.This is my first ever fic! Criticisms appreciated!edit: yo. wassup. I edited this and made it easier to read and stoff. hope it's better lols. bye then xanother edit: Hey!! Thank you to everyone who's kudo'sed and commented (and bookmarked? wth?? thank you??) on this fic! My first ever one as well. I really appreciate it, thank you guys <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first ever fic, so please please PLEASE don't judge too hard! But please feel free to comment critisism and constructive comments!  
> <3 mads
> 
> These characters do not in any way belong to me, I'm just borrowing them.  
> (Also very sorry this chapter is kinda short :( )

**BAZ**

Today was so fucking exhausting. Snow was watching me all day, showing up for my football practice as usual, but for some reason, today it felt stronger than ever; the stalking, the watching. Thinking about him gets me riled up all over again, so instead, I busy myself with a few rats, draining them messily. 

Tonight I'm just desperate to shower and get into bed.

I limp back up to our room, my leg still not properly healed from when the numpties fucking kidnapped me a few months ago. I've been back at Watford for a week or two now, and Snow has been on my case 24/7. 

I stop just outside our dorm room and furrow my brows, sighing. I really don't want to face him right now, so I open the door to our room, closing it behind me quickly and zipping towards the bathroom as fast as I can. 

But, because the universe hates me, it lets Snow get in the way. I hit his shoulder and he grunts, and then crosses his arms and stands in front of the bathroom door, blocking my way. 

"What the fuck do you want, Snow?" not my best, I admit it, but right now I don't really care. Snow stutters, then lets out a few understandable words (finally.) 

"I-uh-well what happened was- well- you see- Agatha uh-" 

"Spit it out Snow," I reply. "Use your words." I smirk, because I know how much he hates it when people say that. 

Snow glares at me angrily, and he looks so adorable I could just kiss him right here, but then he rakes a hand through his honey curls, looking away.

"Me and Agatha broke up," he gets out.

Crowley. I raise an eyebrow. "And? Why do you think I would care about your love life?"

I do though, care. quite a lot. This means I'm slightly closer to getting to him. I mentally scoff. I mean, I'm never going to be with him, so really, it doesn't matter. 

Snow looks a little hurt, and then shrugs a little, his curls bouncing slightly. "I think I'm in love with you," he mumbles, so softly I barely hear. I take step back, and Snow uncrosses his arms. 

"What?" I breathe. I probably didn't hear him, or I'm just in one of my fantasy dreams. I maintain eye contact till Snow looks away again, his eyes darting sheepishly to and fro, the moonlight catching his face just so. 

 

**SIMON**

"What?" 

I look away, freaking out and oh, Merlin. I shouldn't have said anything! Morgana, now I've really screwed up! I take a step towards my bed and sit down on it heavily, avoiding Baz's eyes. I put my head in my hands. 

"I'm sorry, Baz. I shouldn't have said anyth-" I'm cut off by Baz, his hands pulling at my wrists, pulling them away from my face. 

"Hush," he murmurs softly. He sits down next to me and I face him. He cups my face, and stares me down. I blink. I want to kiss him. 

I swallow. "Baz-" 

But I'm cut off. Soft lips pressing onto mine, Baz's cold hands in my curls, sending shivers down my spine (the good kind.) 

I realise that I'm kissing him back fiercely and that my hands are now in _his_ hair. 

Merlin and Morgana. 

 

**BAZ**

Before I know it, I'm kissing Snow, and tangling my hands in his hair.

After the initial surprise, he kisses back, his lips soft and hot, his hands gripping my hair. 

Aleister Crowley, I'm living a fucking charmed life.


	2. Penny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agh, nothing really, just Penny barging in. Also cute kisses. And fluff?  
> xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Hey guys! God, reading my work makes me cringe, hopefully it's not that bad (it probably is!) Anyway, enjoy this 2nd chapter! (probably the last, yes so sad, but don't worry! I'll be writing more. i've got some ideas muahaha)

**SIMON**

The sunlight streams in through the curtains that I didn't close, and I yawn, looking over to check the time.

**9:24**

Not that it's important, seeing as it's a weekend, but-

Wait.

I do a double-take. Is that really Baz, sleeping peacefully? Curled up like a kitten, hogging all of the fucking blanket?

I slowly start to remember last night. We kissed, then had a crazy make-out session, before falling asleep together.

Oh.

_Oh._

 

**PENNY**

I'm walking over to Mummers House, carrying a plate of scones, knowing Simon will be pleased. I hope that he didn't forget about the study session we're going to have in the library in twenty minutes.

He probably has.

I clomp up the stairs, my glasses bouncing a bit, before reaching for the door knob, scones sliding off the plate, I stop to regain my balance. As I do, I hear quiet voices. Curious as ever, I put my ear to the door, and try to listen.

 

**BAZ**

When I first opened my eyes, I nearly gasped. Simon fucking Snow was lying next to me, blue eyes wide and grinning. We were lying in his bed, and I still had my clothes on. So did he.

Phew (I think-)

Playfully, he grabs me by the collar of my shirt and pulls me out of his bed, pushing me against the wall. I let him.

So weak. I'm so weak for him.

Snow kisses me again, and I push back, grabbing his collar this time, and he sighs into my mouth.

We pull apart, and I flash him a sly grin. Only for a few seconds though.

"Good morning, darling," Snow says, and my heart flutters. Did he-? Did he just called me darling?

"Morning to you too Simon," I reply, before kissing him again, tasting his morning breath.

Snow looks scared for a second. "Please don't pretend this never happened."

I laugh. "I would never. I've been wanting this since fucking fifth year, Snow."

"You called me Simon before."

"Did not."

"But wait, seriously? Since fifth year?" Snow asks meekly, his blue eyes bright. I lean forward and kiss the mole on his neck that I've wanted to kiss since I was fifteen.

"Yes-" a kiss to the mole below his left ear (The one I've wanted to kiss since forever) "Seriously-" a kiss to his nose "Since fifth year-" a kiss to his mouth. So warm, and sweet. It feels so good every time. I brush my tongue against his bottom lip and-

The door flings open.

 

**PENNY**

"Alright, guys! can you stop aurguing for one second and-"

I stop, and a scone nearly slides to the floor.

"Oh," is all I say. Really, I'm not surprised. Anyone could tell Baz was in love with Simon, if they really looked hard enough-- the secret looks he gives him, the small smile that plays on his lips when he sees Simon, and.. honestly, it's really just the way he looks at him.

Like he wants to snog the life out of him.

Baz flinches away, and Simon stumbles backwards, his words tripping over themselves (just like him.)

"I'm sorry Penny seriously just please don't tell anyone-"

"Simon," I put up a hand to stop him. "Honestly, it's fine. I won't tell." Simon smiles, relieved.

Baz looks smug, and taps Simon's shoulder.

"Wha-?" is all he can get out before he's assaulted with a kiss, straight on the lips.

"Eurgh! Guys! I do not need to see that! Especially right in the morning!" I mime vomiting and walk out, but not before putting the plate of scones down, leaving them to their thing. 

Really, I'm just surprised it took so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay! also barely any editing lol, just straight up wrote it and scanned through. (Sorry lol!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Like i said, feel free to help meeeee (lmao)  
> Kudos and comments appreciated so much!  
> HEY ALSO YES I got the commands (or whatever theyre called lmao) righttt yesssss. Right. Sorry. xx
> 
> <3 mads


End file.
